marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Annual Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Grace * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Hunter Technologies ** McCarthy Industries ** *** * | StoryTitle2 = Still Dead | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Paul Pelletier | Inker2_1 = Tom Mandrake | Colourist2_1 = Sarra Mossoff | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Matthew Morra | Editor2_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis2 = Hank Hunter, the son of the late Todd Hunter, arrives at the ruins of his family home where his father supposedly died. Hank a trust fund child has returned home to get help out of a jam but given the circumstances, he wonders what he can do next. Not far away his father, in his costumed identity of Lazarus, watches from afar. Suddenly, two of the properties guard dogs -- left unattended since the explosion that seemingly took his life -- try to attack him. Lazarus then removes his gauntlet, allowing the dogs to get his scent. Recognizing Lazarus as their master, the dogs cease their attack. When Hank leaves the scene, Lazarus follow after him. Not long on the road, Hank is surrounded by cars being driven by men whom he owes money. When Lazarus tries to save the life of his son but he is suddenly attacked by the Hulk who has been tracking him since their last encounter. As Hank races for his life, the Hulk and Lazarus crash in the middle of an amusement park and fight it out. Needing to get to Hank, Lazarus damages a Ferris wheel and then takes off while the Hulk saves the lives of the people trapped on the ride. Meanwhile, the men after Hank force his car to crash and then demand payment. When Hank tells them that he doesn't have it, one of the men tries to shoot him in the head. However, Lazarus uses his powers to stop the bullet in mid-air then the gun explode, in the hand of the would-be assassin. When the Hulk arrives on the scene, Lazarus and Hank are gone and the killers beg to be spared. Elsewhere, Lazarus dropps Hank off at a hospital. Unaware that his savior is actually his father, Hank asks Lazarus if he could loan him some money. Todd punches his son in the face, then tells him to grow up and get a job before flying away. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tommy * Simon * Wendall Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * The Hunter Estate Items: * * * | StoryTitle3 = A Town Called Hulk | Writer3_1 = Ron Fortier | Penciler3_1 = Paul Pelletier | Inker3_1 = Bob Cram, Jr. | Colourist3_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer3_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor3_1 = Matthew Morra | Editor3_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis3 = The town of Dustpit, Arizona attempts to revitalize itself as a tourist destination. As such the mayor of the town decides to rename the town to honor the Hulk. While everyone celebrates the mayor and the town of Hulk, the celebrations are suddenly crash with the arrival of the Abomination, Titania, and Gargantua who have come to trash the town in search of the Hulk. As the trio of supervillains trash the town the local police try and stop the carnage, but their weapons have no effect against their foes. The villains don't realize that the Hulk isn't there until after they have destroyed the entire town. Discovering the truth, they then make a hasty retreat to plan anew. With their town in ruins everyone turns against the mayor and chases him out. Not long after the Hulk arrives, having heard the news that a town was being named after him. However, when he finds the ruins he dismisses it as some sort of practical joke. He leaps off wondering who would be foolish enough to name a town after the Hulk. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Mrs. LaRue * Reverend Tingle * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The stories in this issue take place between pages 6 and 7 of Publication Notes * All of Marvel's 1993 Annuals came polybagged with a collector's trading card featuring the hero who first appears in their respective issues. | Trivia = * The opening scene of this issue features a baby smacking the Hulk over the head repeating "Not the Mamma!" The Hulk then tells the infant that he is "not Earl Sinclair". Both of these comments are in reference to a short-lived 1991 night time children's show called Dinosaurs. * In "Dead Man's Hand", the Hulk comments that a cemetery is a nice place to hang out "if you're a Will Eisner character". This is a reference to Will Eisner's The Spirit, a character originally published by Quality Comics, and later by DC Comics. | Recommended = * Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) * Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) * Defenders (Volume 1) * Defenders (Volume 2) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 1) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 2) * Tales to Astonish (Volume 1) | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Incredible Hulk series index at the Grand Comics Database * Incredible Hulk series index at CBDB * Incredible Hulk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Hulk Library }}